


You Are Irresistible

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert doing what they do best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Irresistible

Sitting in the living Room after moving countless boxes into their new house and arguing over paint samples Robert and Aaron smiled at each other. Everything they’d been through had led to this moment. The moment they finally became a proper couple. The moment only Aaron would dare dream about had came true and he still had to pinch himself at the realisation Robert was his and only His. It took time for them to get where they were and a lot of struggle along the way. But they were here and now the next phase in their relationship had begun.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa with his legs resting on top of Robert’s the room was bare apart from scattered boxed littering the small living room. It had taken longer than they first thought to move everything into the new place mainly due to Robert’s attachment to everything big or small he owned. If it was his it had to come to the new house with them. 2 years after the affair was exposed and living in a box room above the pub was becoming an issue for the pair of them. Robert wanted space and Aaron just wanted peace. So they decided that living together could work well for them it was the next step and one they knew they were both ready for.

“Can you believe this is all ours?” Robert gestured to the room before fixing his eyes on Aaron.

Aaron changed position so he was sitting up straight before turning to Robert and smiling. “Anyone would think this is all yours Robert. Look at the stuff you’ve got.”

Robert had nothing of importance when Chrissie threw him out after finding out about the affair. Everything he owned was ruined or thrown away. Eventually, even his job was taken from him and after the messy divorce he just wanted away from the White’s and home farm. So he started again from scratch and built his way back up. Finding new clients along the way and contacts that Chrissie and Lawrence hadn’t managed to blacklist him from. Robert slowly worked his way back into Aaron’s life, gaining the trust he lost on the worst day of his life. It hurts Robert to merely think about how badly he screwed up and messed with Aaron’s head. To this day Robert never has blamed Aaron for revealing the affair to Chrissie himself. It’s the least Robert deserved and looking back it was a small price to pay considering everything Robert did to Aaron. 

“It’s not all my stuff Aaron, Look that box over there is yours.” Robert said, pointing to the lone box sitting in the corner of the room.

Aaron scoffed before standing up to inspect the contents of the box of which half was his and the other half was Robert’s. Holding up one of Robert’s home farm day shirts. “This is mine?” Aaron laughed as he held the shirt up. “I wouldn’t be seen dead in this mate.”

“Oi, that’s one of my favorite shirts Aaron.” Robert walked to where Aaron was standing before swiping the shirt from the younger man’s grip.

“It’s ugly Robert.” Aaron slid quickly past as Robert grabbed his arm and swung him back round so they were face to face.

Looking into Aaron’s eyes Robert’s slight annoyance at Aaron’s disapproval of his clothes drifting away by the second.

“No, I know that look Robert.” Aaron grazed his hands down Robert’s back.” Robert was constantly handsy with Aaron. Anywhere he could have Aaron he would. Up against a wall, in the scrap yard on Aaron’s desk, even the pub toilets weren’t off limits to Robert. His sex drive was high keeping his hands to himself was always an issue for Robert when it came to Aaron.

“What? I’m just looking at you Aaron. You’re not that irresistible you know.”

Aaron scoffed at Robert. And removed himself from the older man’s arms before walking the distance back to the sofa. Sitting on the edge as Robert stalked over to him and pushed Aaron back before sitting on top of him, kissing his way down Aaron’s neck to be greeted with breathy moans of pleasure escaping Aaron’s lips. Robert pulled at Aaron’s hoodie as he continued his assault on Aaron’s neck to be stopped by Aaron grabbing his hands and pushing Robert gently back and looking in Robert’s confused eyes.

“I thought I wasn’t that irresistible Robert.” Aaron smiled as he waited for Robert’s reply.

Robert stood up and held his hands out for Aaron to take leading him slowly to the hallway never breaking contact and only stopping to push Aaron against the wall, placing his hands either side of Aaron’s body as he spoke in barely a whisper.

“I want you in every room on every surface of this house Aaron. But first I wanna christen our bedroom.”

Aaron bit his lip as his cheeks grew warm at Robert’s comment feeling himself grow harder with each passing second. He lunged towards Robert and attacked his waiting lips in a desperate and hungry kiss. Feeling for Robert’s shirt Aaron pulled it over his head in one quick movement, dropping it to the floor before their lips were once again entwined with each other.

Robert walked Aaron backwards towards the stairs removing his hoodie as they fought for dominance, Hands roaming over each other’s bodies and a path of scattered clothes left in their wake that was leading to their bedroom door.

Once inside the room and both stripped of their remaining clothes Robert pulled Aaron to their bed and began sucking his way down Aaron’s neck leaving a trail of sloppy kisses as he went. Causing Aaron to moan into Robert’s mouth.

“I need you now Robert.” Aaron got out between kisses.

Robert shoved Aaron back onto the bed as Aaron gripped Robert’s neck, causing Robert to fall on top of Aaron and immediately inserting his fingers into Aaron to open him up, The only noises to be heard were the ones of pleasure coming from Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron gripped his thighs tightly around Robert and Robert thrust inside with one fell swoop screams of ecstasy echoing around the room the intense pain was soon forgotten about and replaced with the fiery heat of passion. Aaron gripped the bed sheets tightly silently thankful for their room being finished before they moved in. Turning his knuckles white and thrusting his hips into the air to let Robert as deep as he could. His eyes rolling and body writing as Robert picked up pace tugging on Aaron’s erection, Hands slick as he stroked the length in fast movements. Screams escaping Aaron’s lips feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach as he edged closer to orgasm.

Robert pulled out and removed Aaron’s legs from his waist as he re-positioned himself so he was now behind him Aaron’s back to Robert’s front. As he reached across Aarons stomach returning to his length to hear breathy moans from Aaron. Aaron cocked his head to face Robert and attacked his lips as Robert picked up pace and thrust deeper inside Aaron until he could feel himself close to the edge. A few final thrusts had Robert crying out Aaron’s name and coming in hot spurts inside him. Biting Aaron’s neck and sucking the skin as he came down from his high.

Robert pulled out of Aaron and moved off the bed causing Aaron to roll onto his back before Robert climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Robert reached for Aaron’s hands and pulled him up so they were both kneeling on the bed Aaron’s hands tangled in Robert’s hair and leaving open mouth kisses. Before Robert once again turned him around, as Robert’s hand came in front of Aaron and quickly found his erection. Teasingly slow at first until Aaron grunted and Robert quickened finding his rhythm, as Aaron threw his head back onto Robert’s shoulder and scraped his nails across Robert’s skin before his hand found Robert’s neck and he pulled at Robert’s hair as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure overtook him. Leaning into Robert’s front as Aaron screamed out Robert’s name repeatedly along with a few choice words as he exploded over Robert’s fist. Breathing a sigh of relief and contentment turning around to face Robert with a smile and a gentle kiss.

“I change my mind Aaron” Robert said minutes later as they lay side by side all the while smiling.

“You are irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I'd love to hear your feedback.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
